Bits and Pieces
by ciemai
Summary: Rhaegar is King, Elia and Lyanna, his Queens. This is their story, bits and pieces of history. Chapters will be posted under no chronological order and may or may not be connected to each other. This story was inspired by The Fish's Tail by solitariusvirtus, please check her story out! /works/5647018/chapters/13004992
1. Chapter 1

"Rhaegar! Rhaegar, please… he's my brother!" Lyanna Targaryen, formerly Stark, was holding on the Crown Prince's arm as he sheath his ancestral blade on his hip. "He doesn't know! He doesn't know I'm here willingly. Let me talk to him! Let me set things straight."

Rhaegar sighed heavily. "He wanted me dead, Lya… All of King's Landing heard him. The King heard him. He will not let this go." He said tiredly. "I already asked my father to let me speak with Lord Brandon but my father wants him dead."

Princess Lyanna choked back a sob but then looked at the Prince determinedly. "Let me speak to him… let me speak to the King, if I have to beg—"

"No!" The Prince's answer was harsh but his hands were gentle as he cupped her face to wipe the tears off her lovely face. "Let me handle the King. I don't want you anywhere near him." He said in a voice of steel.

He looked away as the Prince leaned to kiss the new Princess. And that is when he saw Princess Elia, looking sharply at the two while she holds the three month old Aegon in her arms. He pities the Dornish Princess who had hero worshipped the Prince since before they were wed. Alas, when love come even the most honorable of man crumbles underneath it's weight.

"Arthur, let's go." The Prince said as he kissed the Lady's hand one last time. He nodded at Princess and kissed baby Aegon on the forehead.

He opened the door leading to Princess Lyanna's bedchamber inside Maegor's Holdfast. He got a glimpse of her sitting on the wide parapet below the big window facing Black Water Bay. She was wearing a thick white robe, hers arounds around her knees touching her chest. She looks so young then and at the age of six and ten he reminded himself that she is just a child. He closed the door after the Prince and stood stoically outside ever the gallant Knight.

A moment later he heard her heart wrenching sobs and her pleas.

"Please… he is my brother, he's a fool but he loves me… you cannot… I will do anything… please!"

Below the Black Dungeons he can still hear the echo of Brandon Starks scream, angry and indignant even while awaiting the King's justice.

"Lyanna! Give me my sister back! Lyanna!"

The Small Council was in session regarding Brandon Stark's and his companions' fates, it had been going since the early morn and he sun had already gone down an hour ago and still they deliberate. The King wanted them all dead and all their family with them.

"The king will not change his mind." The Grand Maester said in his slow raspy voice.

He was standing in front of the large side window when Prince Rhaegar's resigned shoulders stiffened and then turned to him. "Where is the Princess Liana?" he asked him suddenly to the confusion of the Small Council.

She hasn't left her bedchamber, Your Highness. Ser Jaime guards her door." He answered plainly.

The Crown Prince suddenly stood up causing the heavy chair to topple over. "We'll reconvene tomorrow." He said and walked briskly out of the Small Council Chamber then actually run all the way to Maegor's Holdfast.

He run behind the Crown Prince in confusion, Ser Jaime was only barely able to open the door when his Prince and friend threw it open violently. What he saw astounded him. There in the middle of the large canopied bed was the Crown Prince's second wife, her feet hanging three feet above the feather bed, silken sheets around her long white neck. The Prince was on the bed in three big strides; his arms around her slim figure trying to alleviate the pressure form her neck.

"Cut her down!" the Prince ordered hysterically.

He cut the make shift rope down with a single swing from Dawn and let the sword cluttered to the floor as he help the Crown Prince lower the Princess down on the bed, he could see the darken mark on her usually pale neck. Ser Jaime had already gone to fetch the Grand Maester.

"Lya… Lya… open your eyes, you stuborn girl!" he could hear the panic and the anguish on the Prince's voice. "Come on, you can't—you cannot leave me… you… you promised… you cannot do this Lyanna!" he sobbed pathetically, his hands caressed her face, her hair, her hands.

Then he was screaming at him and the maids and the acolytes who answered Ser Jaime's summon. For a time he reminded him of Mad King Aerys and he thought with dread if Princess Lyanna's death might be the one thing that pushed the Prince towards madness just like Duskendale did to his father.

He found her at Aegon's Garden looking longingly at the ship going across the Narrow Sea. It took a lot of begging and cajoling for his Father to send the Heir of Winterfell in exile instead of to the gallows. In return the Warden of the North was called to the capital to swear fealty to the Crown and to give his daughter away as his second wife before the Faith even if they had already wedded beneath the Heart Tree in the Isle of Faces.

He approached her silently and hugged her from behind. She leaned into him then turned in his embraced and held up her hands towards his face.

"Thank you… for saving him." She said in scratchy voice.

He frowned as he spots the dark line on her neck; he tightened his hold on her arms and hauls her petite form against his much bigger one. She was looking at him with wide shocked eyes.

"I was able to reason with the King this time, my love, but I don't think I would be lucky to do so a second time. The North will remain safe as long as you remain safe, Lyanna." He said and caressed her neck softly. "No more of that foolishness lady wife. The North's fate lay in your hand, do you understand me?"

She nodded fearfully looking at him with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and embraced her tightly. "You cannot do that to me again, Lyanna, please, I beg you. You promised that it will be the two of us against all odds, you cannot…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Rhaegar, I'm so sorry." She sobbed on his chest.

"Shh… no more tears, my love, no more tears. The real fight begins today. Promise me it would be the two of us for always." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you, Rhaegar, I promised you that I will be strong for you. I promise." She said and he sighed at the sincerity in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she Grand Maester?" Oberyn asked nonchalantly.

The Grand Maester smiled at him toothlessly and answered in his raspy voice. "Her pulse is strong, my lord, soon Her Highness will be able to leave her chambers for a prolonged amount of time without her health suffering."

"How about a child, Grand Maester? Can I still bear a child?" she asked softly, almost fearfully.

"Seven hells, Elia!" Oberyn snarled then snapped at the Grand Maester to take leave.

She reclined on the heavily cushioned chair and averted her eyes away from her brother.

"I don't understand you, Elia. The Maesters already told you that even if you can bear another child you would not survive pregnancy much less the birth. You had already provided the Realm an Heir, your husband had found another breeding cow to whelp him more babes and you will be Queen regardless. Dorne will make sure of that."

"I could still be set aside. You know the King is not fond of my children."

"The King is not fond of his own children." He said with a roll of an eye. "And you will not be set aside, blood will flow if Rhaegar gives as much a hint that he wishes to replace you with the Northern bitch."

She glanced around nervously shaking her head at her brother, if the King got wind of their talk their heads will be adorning the outer wall of the Red Keep before they an utter another word.

"I don't believe even Princess Lyanna will approve of me being set aside. She is of the North and they value honor there more than ambition."

"Then she should have not run away with a married man!" he said harshly.

She smiled sadly at her brother, Oberyn will forever hold a grudge against Rhaegar and Lyanna on her behalf. His brother is passionate by nature but he had never been in love. She fancied herself in love with her husband for a long time now but seeing him and Lyanna… the way his hands always seek her out, the way he looks at her, the way he lights up at a simple mention of her name… she wishes that she could experience even a third of what that feels like.

No she does not have grudge against the Northern girl, she envies her and pities her at the same time. For even if she does not have any political aspirations at all others do it for her. And when the time comes that Lyanna can no longer stop the people not to aspire greater things for her and her future children, she will be there to protect her own. Elia is Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. And she will gather her strength for the fight she knows if waiting for her and her children in the near future.

"He barely leaves her rooms. He sleeps there every day and sometimes brings his works on her solar so he can work with her. I don't know why the Prince thinks that a barbarian from the North will be able to help him rule the Realm." Cersei Lannister said in thinly veiled disgust as she sipped her afternoon tea delicately.

She looked at Ashara who was visibly rolling her eyes. "I don't know about you but when I get married I would love to have a husband who notices and visits me not just to put a babe in my belly." She said nonchalantly then looked at her in shame and apology.

She smiled at her childhood friend kindly. The whole keep knows that Rhaegar only visits her to inquire about the children and make sure that they were not lacking anything. There will not be any reason why he would visit her for intimate reason since no matter what they do and how many potions she takes all the Maester says the same thing. Her womb was too damaged by Aegon's birth that it will not quicken with life anymore.

"It is good to hear that Princess Lyanna is comfortable here in the Red Keep, it so very different from where she came from." She said in a soft voice.

"Of course it is! She came from a frozen wasteland where people still worship trees! I cannot believe that that brother of hers actually planted a sampling of that weird tree in the woods." Cersei said with her nose turned up.

"It's a proper godswood now though, right, since they even planted Ironwoods, Ankerwyke Yew and Borrowdale yew. The Glasshouse that the Prince commissioned for the Winter Roses is said to be scheduled to be finished just in time for the anniversary of Princess Lyanna's arrival here in King's Landing. My brother said that the Glasshouse itself was finished months ago they just need the Winter Roses to bloom on the special day. The gardener from Winterfell is having a hard time adjusting the climate of the inside of the Glasshouse but Lord Stark had provided them with a lot seeds it seems."

She would have been happy to receive a vase of flower from her husband. Although when she gave birth to Rhaenys he had gifted her with Rhaenys' Garden near her solar which is her favorite place in the whole Keep.

If someone can pull off a grand gesture it surely would be Rhaegar. But there is no greater gesture than relinquishing your title as Heir of the Iron Throne and almost plunging the Realm into war to be together with the woman you love. If the King did not have an insane fascination by the madness that Rhaegar showed when he run away with Lyanna Stark the Realm would have bleed. He was able to declaw one of the most powerful players of the game while inadvertently allying themselves to three of the Seven Kingdoms that the Iron throne had not been able to do before. If it was not for the obvious affections that the Crown Prince is showing his Northern lady she would have find it the greatest machinations that he had ever concocted. And perhaps it would have lessened the pain of his betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

He caressed her big belly and tried to follow the slight bump where his daughter presses her hands, or legs, or even head to. He had to stifle his laugh as he felt a strong kick on his hand.

"That hurts like the Seven Hells, you know." Lyanna said huskily.

He grinned up at her. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Since your son decided give a sharp kick to my ribs." She said as she tried to lie down on her side, facing away from him. He assisted her and drew her back towards him, her head pillowed on his left arm while he splayed his big hands on her stomach.

"How are you so sure that this is a boy? All the signs are against you, as Grand Maester Pycelle said. You're carrying high, no dark spots on your belly and you are glowing, my love." He said as he kissed her right shoulder.

"I just know." She said smugly. "How many babes do you think, Grand Maester Pycelle have carried? He doesn't have a mother's instinct." She said dismissively. "I'm sure he said the same thing to Elia when she carried Rhaenys and was it a surprise when she came out a girl."

He chuckled at her. If the Grand Maester was to be believed he would have fathered two boys with Elia. But all the signs were vague whenever Elia was pregnant. Her skin turns sallow, her body is becomes paper thin as if the babe is taking all her strength and her pregnancy had always been low, as if the babe will come out any time, she's usually abed starting on the third month of her pregnancy and there was on and off bleeding that causes concern.

He's ashamed to say that because of her delicate composition he was only allowed to see her before going to sleep. Lyanna's relatively easy pregnancy is a cause for joy, it's the first time that he is able to enjoy watching his babe quicken in her womb without fear that a simple upset might threaten it.

"Will you accompany me to ride in the Kingswood tomorrow?" she asked softly almost a whisper.

"Lyanna, you're seven moons pregnant. I doubt the Grand Maester and the midwife will allow you to get out of the castle much less ride through the Kingswood." He said preparing himself for what he knows will be a battle of wills.

"Pfft… you Southeners coddle your mother's to be and would have locked them on their chamber tied to their beds. I'm of the North, Rhaegar, we do not smother pregnant women, we let them ride and hunt and run. My grandmother, Arya, gave birth to my mother on top of her horse, you know!"

He did indeed know as she had told him of the tale since the time they found out of her pregnancy when the Grand Maester all but ordered her to stay in-doors.

"How about we go to the Manse near the beach and spend the Weekend there?" he said instead, Lyanna craned her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Truly? Won't they miss you on the Small Council, though?" she said in a resigned voice.

He cupped her face and gave her a lingering kiss. "The King gave me leave for the weekend and the Council is in good hands with Jon Arryn there to temper their most ridiculous tendencies."

One thing that came out of Brandon Starks foolishness two years ago was that he realized how isolated the Royal Family is. If worse comes to worst and war broke out they do not have the undying loyalty of the Realm. Dorne is still stewing in their indignant anger when he took Lyanna as a second wife. Robert Baratheon, for all that his betrothal to Lyanna was not official, is seething in cold fury on Storm's end.

The North was silent when the King stripped Brandon's Stark position as Heir to Winterfell only because Lyanna was, by then, already married to him in the eyes of the Old Gods. During their relatively small Wedding at Baelor's Sept, Rickard Stark was accompanied by all the Lords of the North starting from House Reed of Grey Water Watch of the Neck to The Lord of The Last Hearth which is the northern most of the their stronghold, and the Chiefs of the forty Mountain Clans. They were riding enormous war horses from the Rills and are armed by steel from the strongest metal ore that can only be mined at Karhold and holds Ironwood from the seat of House Forrester. They were deposited at the Black water bay by four massive galleys that bore the Stark Direwolf and the Manderly Merman.

It was truly a spectacle that the Seven Kingdoms had never seen before.

It showed the might of the North and that they are in full support of Lyanna Stark, even Oberyn Martell stopped openly sneering at her after that.

Ned Stark, married Catelyn Tully in place of Brandon and now the Stark is allied with the Tullys. If he calls the Banners, House Stark will rise for them and along with him the Riverrun, he was fostered in the Eeyrie but so is Robert Baratheon, so he recommended Lord Arryn as the new Maester of Laws. As he predicted the old man became fond of Lyanna as he is of Eddard Stark and treats her as the daughter he never had.

He married Lyanna for love, the Old Gods and the New was his witness but his marriage to her seems to bring him more political clout than his Marriage to Elia which was done for duty. Everybody knew that Dorne may not have been conquered even by the Dragons was, in and off itself, a relatively small Kingdom that can rise as much as fifty thousand spears when called. They have no naval fleet and limited natural resources. Although the people of Dorne are fierce and passionate, they, like the North, are relatively isolated. While the North are mocked from worshipping the old Gods they are revered as honorable and steadfast while the rest of the Seven Kingdoms detests the Dornishmen's reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness, and are still viewed with some mistrust and rivalry by the people of the neighboring Dornish Marches and the Reach.

As much as he loves his two children and as fond of he is with Elia, he cannot see the logic of his marriage to the girl aside from Queen Rhaella's friendship to Mariah Martell. By the time they found out Elia's sickly disposition, they were already married. King Aerys had never forgiven his wife for that and even told him that if he had not taken Lyanna as a second wife he would have found one for him and married him to another woman that will boost the strength of the Iron Thorne.

"Can Elia and the children accompany us? Rhaenys and Aegon will surely be cheered. They were very fascinated by the stories I told them the last time we visited." She said borrowing closer to him.

He wrapped his left hand around her and buried his nose in her tangled dark tresses. The fresh and clean smell of Winter roses invading his senses. "Aegon just recovered from the cold, I doubt Elia will allow him to go especially since you told her of how cool the water was."

"It was cool but it wasn't cold at all! You southerners and your delicate composition!" she huffed.

He chuckled and drew her back against him tightly. "Let Elia take care of the children, in a few moons turns we will have our own babe who can accompany you on your many adventures."

"And that is why I would have a son." She said. "I doubt a girl can get away from as many adventures as I did back when I was in Winterfell." She said then yawned audibly.

He closed his eyes, for her sake he also wanted to have a son. The _Dragon has three heads._ But for the sake of the realm they will need a girl first. He will give her many strong sons afterwards.

He got up from his seat when he heard another heart wrenching wail from inside the birthing chambers, and paced the floor agitatedly.

Lyanna had been inside for close to half a day now and her pained yells are sending millions of glass shards in his heart.

This should never have happened, when they planned to go to the Royal Manse near Black Water Bay, their days were supposed to be full of joy. They swam the cool water and enjoyed their lunch under the shades of trees. He even sent for the children from the orphanage that Lyanna secretly frequents and they spent the entire days playing with the children enjoy the sun, the sea and the breeze.

Then he was called by the Small Council regarding the Kingswood Brotherhood who ambushed a party of nobles from House Rosby. Lord Rosby's son and Heir was cut down immediately and his lady wife was raped then her babe was cut of her belly.

He never imagined that the outlaw will escape the clutches of the City Watch while they were being marched to the Red Keep or they will take the Targaryen Manse and burn it to the ground. If not for Lyanna's bravery and strong nature she would have been amongst the ones burned. Instead she let herself be bait to help the children escape despite the protest of Ser Jonothor Dary was the only Kingsguard left to watch her. The hard ride back to the Red Keep and the shock sent her into early labor though.

"Sit back down, my Prince, you're making my head hurt." His mother said as she looks up from the little dress she was embroidering, she was also heavy with child and not unlike Lyanna, she took to motherhood rather well.

He sat down heavily in front of her, "'Tis too early mother, she is only seven moons along."

"We cannot help it Rhaegar if the Gods wanted it to be so, you sat down on two of Elia's pregnancy but I have never saw you this agitated like this." She said as she looks at him with her purple eyes.

He could not tell her that even from the beginning of Elia's pregnancy he already prepared himself for the inevitable. But Lyanna's pregnancy was different, she was strong, barely had morning sickness and does not complain of swollen feet and body aches. She should have a relatively easy delivery as well. That is what he believes, he did not count that she would have to fight for her life alone and that the babe will come early.

The door from the solar adjacent from the birthing chamber banged open and King Aerys along with Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor flanked his side. They did not wait outside like Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell. Wherever Aerys go the Kingsguard assigned to him follows unless otherwise forbidden to do so.

He was smiling, a mad glint in his eyes.

He stood up to greet his father but the King bypassed him and turned to open the door that lead to a small terrace.

"Look! Look, my son!" he said in an excited voice.

He looked at his mother worriedly before going to where his father is. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. There on the still blue sky is a red comet painting the sky red.

"He is here, the Prince that was Promised!" his father said maniacally, and as fast as he comes he went out again to god knows where.

He looked at his mother who was looking at him in astonishment.

"I don't understand, Aegon was conceived during the red comet as well…" he said in a thick voice. Before she can say anything the door from the Birthing Chamber opened Maester Marwyn came out.

"Your Highness, can I talk to you?" he asked.

He beckoned him over, trying not to look at his blood soaked robes. He brought him to the Capital when they learned of Lyanna's pregnancy. His second wife loathes the Grand Maester at first sight and refused to be examined by him.

"How is my wife?" he asked looking at the man straight in the eyes.

"The babe is on the wrong position, my Prince, his feet preceeds his head, it is not such a rare occurrence especially given that the Princess is only seven moons along, but the cord, Your Highness, I'm afraid he might have been tangled with it. If we continue with the birth, the babe will be stangled to death. If we do not the Princess might lose her life from pain and blood lost."

It was like he was punched in the stomach. He sat down wearily and raked his hands on his face. "You're asking me to choose between my wife and my child." He said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Choose the child, my love." Elia said griping his hand tightly. He did not even know that she was there; she was supposed to be with the children. "Lyanna would ask you of it, I would have sacrificed myself a thousand times over for any of our children." She said softly.

He looked at his mother who is looking at him with tears in her eyes, she glanced back at the sky outside then back at him. He knows what she wanted to say, if this child is the Promised One he will be the culmination of all that his family stands for. The Targaryen bloodline was almost wiped out because his grandfather was trying to hatch dragons back to life, his mother and father was married against their wishes because the Prophecy said that the Prince that was Promised will come from their line.

But Lyanna…

He stood up and looked at the Maester. "I will be with my wife and you will save her no matter what or you will rue the day that you were born. Everyone inside that chamber will." He said in a low voice that promised retribution to anyone that dares contradict him.

"Of course, Your Highness." The Maester bowed deeply.

He continues to pluck the cord of his harp as he whispers songs of love and dreams and hope to the pale woman lying peacefully on the feather bed.

For some she would look like she was just in a deep sleep. But he knows she is on the verge of death. Her usually rosy skin was pale, her red smiling lips were cracked and almost blue and her chest rose with difficulty with each breath.

He put the high harp unceremoniously on the floor besides her bed. The old Rhaegar would have been aghast at the lack of concern for one of his most treasured possession but he found out that he do not really care for much now. Not the harp, not his first wife and children who tried to get him to leave Lyanna's bedside, not his mad father, the Iron Throne or the Realm.

He clasped her hand and pillowed his cheek atop it as he rested his head next to hers. From up close he could see her dark thick lashes that seems thicker against her pale skin, the four freckles that peppers he upturned nose. He caressed her cheek softly and tucked a few rebellious curls behind her ears.

"You've been asleep for two weeks now, my love, you have to wake up soon. I know you are tired and I want you to rest and regain your strength as much as you can but you have to at least open your eyes… You're a strong girl, Lyanna, isn't that right? Your Grandmother gave birth to your mother atop a horse and I bet she did not sleep this long. Will you show me again how strong women from the North are my love, will you open your eyes for me…"

But as always she just slept on.

"Rhaegar, my son, you have to come out of here for some time. You have not left her side since the birth." Came his mother's soft voice.

He did not even hear her come in, his focus solely on his wife. "I don't want her to wake up without me here and think that she is alone." He whispered.

"She will wake up when she's ready." His mother said, he can now hear the frustration on her voice. He cannot blame her, she had never felt love like he had with Lyanna, if his father died she would held a tourney instead of mourn him. She could not understand.

"You have a newborn babe who have not even felt a parents embrace. He needs you, too." She said in a stronger voice.

He borrowed himself further against Lyanna's hands. He can feel the soft callouses that she got from riding horses and learning the swords and bow and arrow. He could not look at him, the babe who they said is the image of his lady Mother, the boy who his father proclaimed the Prince that was Promised. The boy who could have killed his wife. He heard him whimper in protest or hunger he do not know, his mother tried to sooth the child but his cries just got louder instead. He closed his eyes trying to fight the urge to reach out and keep him safe inside his arms.

He opened his eyes and looked at his wife when he felt her squeeze his hand albeit weekly. "Lya?" he whispered. Her brows were furrowed as if in pain and she mouth was moving wordlessly. Her hold on his hand got tighter the louder their child cries.

He looked at his mother whose sole focus was on her new grandchild then back to his wife who looks like she was fighting to wake up. "Mother, give him to me." He said

"What are you saying, Rhaegar?" his mother said in indignation then she gasp when she notice that Lyanna was also waking up.

"Quickly, mother, please!" he said. He kissed Lyanna's hand before settling it back to her side and took his youngest from his grandmother. He was tiny and soft and so precious he feels his heart constrict in love and shame that he had neglected him for so long. Dark hair tops his head but when he opened his eyes he saw his own looking back at him, indigo eyes looking up at him innocently. When he looked back to his wife, he almost wept when he saw tired silver eyes looking back at him with love.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lord Redwyn, the Master of Ships, asked in astonishment.

"Gone, my Lord." Varys dithered. "She boarded The Winter Roses an hour after we received news that the King was imprisoned at the Iron Islands. Queen Lyanna and the Prince Jon are on their way to Dragonstone."

"I was not expecting that especially from Her Majesty." Tywin Lannister said in obvious disappointment.

She looked at her brother who was acting as an advisor for the Small Council in Prince Doran's place. It was very uncharacteristic of Queen Lyanna to flee the moment that King Rhaegar was imprisoned. She was expecting her to be the foremost to demand they rescue the King from the dishonorable Iron Islanders who captured the King under a banner of truce.

' _But she has a child now.'_ She thought, having a child changes everything. She always thought that Rhaegar loves Lyanna more than she loves him. She certainly loves her child more.

"No matter." She said, "What are we to do? The King cannot remain a prisoner, the people are angry, if they found out that Queen Lyanna is gone they will lose more morale. Not to mention the soldiers…"

It took them all night and all day and still no concrete battle plan was made, The Seven Kingdom is was left like a chicken without a head without his King especially with the Hand of the King and Master of Law already dispatched on the war front. She is simply not made for war, she was expecting Queen Lyanna to take over in times like this but alas it was not to happen.

The bitter woman inside of her was smirking slightly. She was not expecting this turn of events but perhaps the Gods had willed it. She had always been sickly so she cannot perform the tasks of a Queen properly. She cannot go out and visit Orphanages or give food to the poor or visit the new school that Rhaegar had installed in the City to teach the common folk how to read and write and do their sums. She cannot inspect the first public hospital to visit the sick. It was the Second Queen who prefers to mingle with the common folk instead of being fawned by the Noble women of Court but perhaps it is her time now. They will finally see what a strong Queen she is, someone who will not abandon them in their hour of need.

* * *

He looked outside of the small barbed window inside the even smaller cell. It was a night full of stars in the Iron Islands, he can hear the how the waves smashed on the rocky beach, and he can hear the bawdy soldiers celebrating for days now. And why would they not celebrate? They have the King of Westeros in Chains, two of his Kingsguards were dead and another one seriously wounded.

He wanted to chuckle bitterly. He should have listened to Jon Connington and Jon Arryn when they protested the war council promoted by Balon Greyjoy, the only thing that he was thankful for is that he left them and Eddard Stark in the Main land, they would repel the Iron Islanders even if he was sitting here uselessly.

Is this how his father started his descent into madness? He was also taken hostage at Duskendale and he was a different man when he came back. He felt that all of his people failed him when they left him to rot in the cell for almost a month. It has only been two weeks and he wanted to hurl his head on the steel door for an altogether different reasons.

Euron Greyoy liked regaling him with news of the Seven Kingdoms every day. He told him of the riots going on in Kingslanding, the fact that Mote Cailin and Deepwood Mote had completely been under the control of the Ironborns that soon enough the Reach and the Westernlands will also be in their hands.

Elia is still in the Capital against the tumultuous situation, he do not know why Oberyn allows her and the children to stay if there are daily riots, they should have been evacuated to Dorne the moment that he was captured. But he trusts that the Red Viper of Dorne will not let anything happen to his beloved sister and her children.

Lyanna… Lyanna and Jon had gone back to Dragonstone with the Queen Regent and Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys. He has complete faith to the islands port Master, his Uncle Monford Velaryon and the Castellan Lord Celtigar had always been loyal to the Targaryens. Dragonstone will not fall easily but if the Old Gods and the New had truly abandoned them she will be left with no protection. She only has Ser Oswell as her shield. It would be too dangerous for her to go back to Winterfell where her father and brothers would no doubt take care of her, she is completely vulnerable. He had always thought that he would be there to shield and protect her but he's now sitting uselessly in a cell due to his compassionate nature.

He hurled the rock he had been gripping tightly towards the barbed door.

"That's not a very welcoming reunion, Your Majesty." A familiar voice said in the dark.

His eyes widen as he scrambled out of his crumpled seat on the cold earth, he would know that voice everywhere. "Lyanna?" he whispered in fear.

Her smiling face looked upon him from the other side of the prison door, her hair was in a tight braid down her back but a few rebellious curls were hanging on the sides of her face. "Oh, Rhaegar! I thought I would never see you again!" she said tearfully as she took his hands and kissed it as if she was a Knight and he a Lady.

He cupped her face gently and brought their lips together. It was like he could breathe again! He was not aware that he was freezing cold until he felt the heat of her mouth against his own. "By the Gods, Lyanna, what are you doing here? How did you come to be here? Please tell me that this is a cruel dream and you're really not in the heart of the enemies' camp!" he whispered angrily even as he tries to caress her face and neck and hands.

"Why to rescue you of course!" she said with a grin. "Although we would have a long talk about the stupidity of your plan later." She said in a serious voice that he is already dreading it.

"No, no, you have to go!" he said and looked at Ser Arthur Dayne at the opposite cell who was also staring at his wife in horror and wonder. "Who is the fucker that allowed you to do this and I will personally behead him." He asked irrationally, his worry almost clouding his mind. If the Ironborns found her it would be a faith worse than death and they would make him watch. He gulped down the bile that threatens to come up.

"That fucker would be me, Your Majesty." Said a gruff voice as another familiar face came out of the darkness. He was even taller and broader than before, he had a face full of beard and scar from his left temple that severed his left eyebrow in two.

"Brandon Stark."

The Northenern grinned at him familiarly as he fiddled with the prison bars. "Although in my defense I had never been able to say no to my sister. I hoped you don't mind that she cut my exile off without your permission." He said offhandedly and left out a muffled triumphant laugh as the bars gave. He was able to squeeze out after two more bars were taken down and quickly wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You stubborn, stubborn girl!" he whispered softly against her temple, he's afraid that he might be crashing her but with how tightly she clasps her hands against his back he doesn't think she would mind. "Jon?" he asked

"Safe at Dragonstone with a strict orders to Ser Oswell to flee to the Manse in Volantis if the Island ever falls. Surrounded by five thousand Red Cloaks and two thousand Unsullied. I daresay he is the most protected babe in the world." She said as she continued to cling to him tightly.

' _Unsullied?'_ It was the first time that he saw the dark skinned foreign soldiers littering the whole dungeon, they had leather jerkins on and a severe haircut. He can also see the bodies of countless Ironborns littering the ground painting it red.

"I hope you don't mind, husband, I had to empty the Vault you opened for me at the Iron Bank the time I gave birth to Jon. I had to use it to buy Eight thousand Unsullied you see." She said with an impish grin.

He chuckled loudly and then kissed her passionately once more.

* * *

She looked at the Small Council in confusion, it was almost midnight and she was not the one called for this meeting, based on the Small Councils various state of undress no one in the room called the meeting.

A hidden door towards the back opened and Lord Varys emerged with his silk slippers and lilac perfume.

"The war is over, You're Majesty, my Lords. The King is marching back to King's Landing with Balon Greyjoy and most of the Ironborns in chains. Pyke is no more, burned to the ground on the order of the King." He said in a soft simpering voice of his.

She let out a sigh of relief and sat down on one of the elaborate chairs. The small Council was shouting in joy and relief, congratulating each other as if it was them who stopped the war.

"How?" Lord Tywin asked in his monotonous voice, with the permanent scowl on his face one would think he was disappointed with the King's victory.

"It was Queen Lyanna, You're Majesty, my Lords. She did not go to Dragonstone as we previously thought. She went to Volantis where she met with her exiled brother, Ser Brandon Stark. He captains a company of five thousand Sellswords and he helped her buy eight thousand unsullied and with the help of a smuggler in Flea Bottom rescued the King." He said with a serene smile on his face. "The King himself leads the attack on Pike aboard the war galleys under the banner of the Manderly and the Redwyne. It is done, the Realm is, once again, safe."


	5. Chapter 5

"I will be a wise King, King Aegon the Wise!" the seven year old Crown Prince said in a serious voice then gave them a wide grin.

She laughed at the young Prince who is the spitting image of little Viserys.

"I will be a man of The Night's Watch!" her five year old Jon said enthusiastically, "I will be the sword in the darkness, the—" he trailed and looked up at her, his little brows furrowing, despite his Stark coloring everybody could see that he was Rhaegar Targaryen come again.

"I am the watcher on the walls." She rescued and she was rewarded by a toothy grin as little Jon recited the vow with her. "I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." She giggled and kissed her sweet son on both his cheeks.

She did not see the frown on her husband usually serene face or the look of shock on Elia's.

"But you are the Prince of the Realm, my little dragonwolf." Rhaegar said as he ruffled his thick curly hair. "You will be the Lord of your own Keep and someday you may even be the Lord Hand to your brother. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I don't want to be like Lord Jon!" he said indignantly, curls flying every which way as he shook his head. "He always just sits and read and read and read… I want to go beyond the Wall and fight Wildings and Ice Spider and the Others!"

"And you will be one of the greatest Black Brother, perhaps First Ranger like Uncle Ben or even the Lord Commander!" she said as she embraced her only son.

"Lyanna…" she heard Rhaegar said in disappointment. "Don't indulge this folly, beloved, please." He whispered in her ears.

She looked up at him and finally saw the seriousness on his face, she looked around Queen Rhaella's Solar and she can see the imploring smile directed to her by the Dowager Queen as well as the soft one by Elia. Prince Oberyn was smirking questioningly at her while her brother Brandon's face was pinched in a frown.

She should just smile and not say a word but it has never really been in her nature to keep.

"Why not? The Starks had manned the Wall for thousands of years now and taking the Black is an honorable deed for a second son." She said with gritted teeth.

"He's not a second son of a Lord, Lyanna, Jon is a Prince of the Realm. He is the Prince of Summerhall." _The Prince that was Promised_ , was his unspoken word.

"There is no Prince of Summerhall, there is not even a Summerhall yet." She said with an indulging laugh. "He's a child, Rhaegar, let him have his dreams." She said dismissively.

She gathered the broken pieces of an expensive looking vase, she remembers that it was a gift from Lord Tyrell during Queen Lyanna's eighteenth name day. The fat Lord had huffed and puffed praising that the vase was a special commission across the Narrow Sea so that the then Princess Lyanna will be able to store her much loved Winter Roses on her rooms. Now it was just a pretty shattered thing that will be discarded come morning.

"He's a child, Rhaegar! Stop putting the weight of the world on his shoulders!" she can hear the young Queen spitting with venom.

Queen Lyanna Stark is one of the kindest persons she had ever met; she took her as a handmaiden after only meeting her once at Sunspear during one of their Royal visits. But like the wild winter storm of the North where she hailed from her fury is a thing to see. She would scream and shout and throw things around. She could hear the soft placating words of the King but not what he was saying.

The two Monarch's relationship was a thing to behold. In their world where Nobles use their children for political gain and Lords and Ladies alike keeps mistresses and paramour it is rare if not unheard of to witness a couple so dedicated to each other.

It makes her want to believe in love.

She gasped in fright as the heavy iron door of the inner chamber was thrown open and Queen Lyanna stomped out in a whirlwind of Myrish lace, her sleeping robe was open and flying at her side as she walked briskly out of her bedchamber. She could hear the clank of armor as Ser Oswell followed her. The Queen would be sleeping on Prince Jon's nursery it would seem because no matter how loud or angry their rows are the King had never gone back to his own Chamber to sleep alone.

She looked back inside to see the King sitting on the edge of the enormous bed of white and lavender silk, his head on his hands, his shoulders uncharacteristically hunched.

"Wylla, come on, girl, we still have a lot to do." Marya, Ser Davos' plump wife, ushered her out of the door and in the other part of Queen Lyanna's apartments where bottles of Vanilla, cherry and winter roses' essence are stored. Inside is an elderly woman they all call Nan shredding a cup of winter roses on a porcelain bowl.

"Girl, hand me that oil in the big bottle." She said in her a no nonsense tone. She did as was asked and watched as the woman put the shredded petal on the oil, she used a wooden utensil and swirled it around the jar, once done she covered the jar and put it on a boiling pot of water. "This is only good for a week then we have to make a fresh one. Hurry a long girl, we have to make at least five and ten big bottles, Lyanna so do love her bath infused with oil of Winter Roses."

"I've got it, Nan, nothing to worry about. You can retire now." Marya said with a smile.

Nan just huffed but sat down on a special rocking chair Queen Lyanna commissioned when the elderly woman came to King's Landing on the early stages of her pregnancy. She was supposed to go back North after the Queen gave birth but found it hard to leave her charge after the trauma of Prince Jon's birth.

"You're a Knight's wife, lady Marya, not a common maid. You should be on your own keep, running it for your husband."

The kind lady only smiled at her, "I would not even be a maid at the Red Keep if not for Queen Lyanna. I would just be a smuggler's wife constantly worrying when he will be caught."

Nan, smiled at her, her hands clasped in front of her while she gently rocked the chair. "I don't know how she does it, gather such devotions from people, I mean. She was always able to make her brother's danced to her tune, the same could be said for Domeric Bolton and Barbey Ryswell. And then Beth from the orphanage practically worships the ground she walked on even those Unsullied she freed from Essos. And then there was the King."

"Will they be alright?" she asked in a small voice, although the older woman is nice she is also very stern, she was the only one that young Prince Jon is afraid of. She was not afraid to swat the Prince's hand with a stick if he misbehaved.

Nan snorted, "How long have you been here, girl?"

"Almost six years." She answered.

"And during those six years how many times have you seen Queen Lyanna so angry she threw a vase at the King's head?"

"Never." She said.

"Aye, motherhood tempered that one. But I was witness of her many fits of tempers, the wolf's blood is strong in that girl. When word that Robert Baratheon will come to Winterfell to ask for Lyanna's hand in marriage she thrashed her rooms so badly we had to move her to a temporary sets of rooms to have it cleaned, it took two days for the maids to sort it out. She did not speak to her father for the duration of the Storm Lord's stay but when Lord Rickard asked for more time to consider the bethrotal siting Lyanna's young age she hugged her father so hard and proceeded to pamper him for the following months. She gave him flowers, massaged his head when he is tired even embroidered a kerchief for him. That girl is quick to anger but even quicker still to forgive."

She smiled at the older woman and proceeded to make Oil of Winter Roses, vanilla extract, and cherry soap. An hour after midnight while she was cleaning long up after Nan and Marya had retired she saw the King Rhaegar carrying the sleeping Queen Lyanna on his arms, Ser Arthur opened the door to the Princess Bedchamber.

"I'm still angry at you." She heard the Queen murmured sleepily as she burrowed her face on the King's shoulder, her hands tightening around his neck.

She averted her eyes when she saw the King kissed her on the temple and murmured his reply. She immediately left the premises when Ser Arthur gave her a penetrating gaze.


End file.
